Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. To battle or train here here, enter your name in the slots below. *Delilah * Moeru *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Battle Toko vs Dark Majin vs Monarch Toko Raine's Stats *Race Saiyan/Demon *Level 25 *Health 11,795/89,000 *Speed 178 (156) *Damage 124 (188) (With 1 sword 2820) (with 2 swords 4230) *Max Fatigue 0/500 *Power Level 314,622,607,360 Dark Majin's Stats *Race Majin *Level 20 *Health 1/84,000 *Speed 51 (153) *Damage 47 (118) *Max Fatigue 0/500 *Power Level 1,327,104,000 * Regeneration 20% Monarch's Stats * Race Saiyan * Level 25 * Health 1/104,000 * Speed 70 (50) * Damage 71 (193) (with gloves 240) * Max Fatigue 140/650 * Power Level 8,840,820,044,608 * fighting gloves +25% damage on melee Fight! Reduce to 1 HP * Dark Majin turn to Toko, then to Monarch. "Fight Time." Dark Majin goes to pure form and punches Monarch in the face 9 times(7 hit 10,570) and then kicks him away(hit 1510), he then attacks Toko, kicking him in the face 10 times.(6 hit 9060) (total to Monarch 12,080) (total to Toko 9060) * Toko rubs his face "Aw man with the face... AGAIN!?" Toko powers up to Lord! Does a round house Kick(hit 1380) to Darks face and then uses an Explosion Wave(hit 2070) to blast him away, "Hey there Zucana hows it going!" Toko call as he rushes him Materializing a Sword and doing an 18 slash attack(8 hit 16,560) (total to Dark 3450) (Total to Monarch 16,560) * "Hmm bubblegum is stronger than he looks, however we all know who the biggest threat here is." Monarch goes super saiyan 1 then 2 Then fires a final flash(miss) followed by 2 big bang attacks(miss) at Toko following up with 10 punches(6 hit 9900) and then turns to throw 5 energy balls(5 hit 12,375) at Dark. (Total to Dark 12,375) (total to Toko 9900) * Dark Majin flies at Toko kicking him in the face(hit 1170) then punches him 9 times(6 hit 7020). He then goes over to Monarch and fires 5 energy balls(3 hit 5265) and punches him 5 times(3 hit 3510). (total to monarch 8775) (total to toko 8190) * Toko backflips behind Dark and does a 9 slash attack(5 hit 10,350) finished with a Darkness Sword Attack!(miss) He then rushes Monarch with an Evil Spear(hit 2600) and another 9 slash attack! (7 hit 14,490) (total to dark 10,350) (total to monarch 17,090) * Monarch glares at Darks undamaged body "Well I didn't expect this." blue ki starts to flow down Monarchs body almost forming something of a cloak before quickly retracting. "Damn I thought I had it down... Ah well. Old habits die hard." Monarch bursts to super saiyan 3. "Sorry pinky" Monarch fires a final flash(hit 9650) at dark majin followed by 3 big bang attacks(2 hit 9650) 5 energy balls(3 hit 8685) and 10 punches.(5 hit 12,000) (total to Dark 39,985) * Dark Majin turns to Toko and eats a senzu bean. "Kaio-ken!" He then rushes Toko punching him 19 times... in the face.(11 hit 12980 to Toko) * "MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! THAT REALLY STARTS TO HURT!" Toko powers up into Overlord! "This is my first time using this!" Toko materializes a second blade! "I'm sure you can grow it back!" Toko charges up to Dark Majin and tries to cut of his antenna! (hit 4230 cut clean off) then follows up with an 18 slash attack!(13 hit 54,990 ) (total to Dark 59,220) * "Finally about time you showed me how strongly your final form is and yet I still have untapped potential. Honestly Toko I expected better." He smirks. "Well time for me to show you what this form can do" He fires a final flash(hit 9650) at Toko followed by 4 big bang attacks(1 hit 4825) and 15 punches.(3 hit 7200) (total to Toko 21,675) * Dark Majin grins and looks at Monarch. Then Dark Majin eats a senzu bean. He then turns to Toko and fires 9 planet bursts(3 hit 17,700) at Toko. He then punches Monarch 10 times.(6 hit 7080) (Total damage to Toko 17,700) (total to Monarch 7080) * Toko pulls himself out of the ground "*Cough* Jeez guys that was insane... I feel like a rag doll" Toko Charges power things begin to faintly change but no transformation happens "Darn... Guess i'm not quite there yet..." Toko then materializes Two Senzu beans and eats them. "I'm afraid I'm not going down just yet!" Toko blasts full speed towards Monarch and does a 16 slash attack! (12 hit 50,760) "You're next Dark!" * Zucana Is knocked out of the fight. * Dark Majin fires 3 planet bursts(1 hit 5900) at Toko then punches him in the face 17 times.(11 hit 13,980) (total to Toko 19,880) * "Heh We're both worn out... Lets see who drops first!" Toko rushes Dark with a 19 slash attack(13 hit 54,990) and finished with a Darkness Sword Attack!(hit 9400) (total 64390) * Dark Majin looks almost unaffected by the damage, yet it is clearly seen. Dark majin then rushes Toko punching him in the face 19 times(8 hit 10,400) then kicks his face.(hit 1300) (total 11700) * Toko retaliates with the last of his strength! With a 10 slash attack(7 hit 29,610) and then dropping his blades from exhaustion continues with three punches(2 hit 3760) before loosing his footing staggering backwards and dropping all of his power returning to normal. (total 33,370)(looses speed) * Dark Majin attacks Toko with 9 punches(9 hit 10620) to his face and then dark majin staggers to the side.(looses all transformations and a turn) * (Toko regains 100 fatigue) Toko slowly lifts himself up onto one knee, visibly injured and worn out "I'll...End... E... End it... NOW!" Toko Burst right back up to Overlord! Picks up his two Swords and stumbles over to Dark Majin, Toko slashes him up into the air followed by 14 more slashes (9 hit 38,070) * (Toko regains 100 fatigue) After the slashes Toko follows up with 18 more Slashes (14 hit 59,220) then drops the sword as he burns out again and Punches Dark in the stomach(hit 1880) and finishes by Kicking him back to the ground(hit 1880). He then runs out and falls to the floor as well. "It's... over.." he says as he falls. (Total over two turns 101,050) After the fight with Dark and Toko Toko picks Dark up off the ground, "Sorry man, after you hit me with all of that I kinda went a bit blast happy myself, hope there is no harm done" Dark Majin's eyes are spinning out of control from exhausting himself. All he could think of was whether or not he could get off the 'ride'. Monarch floats over from a far off rock his wings flapping behind him. "Well somebody got a little over excited didn't you bubblegum?" "Hey there Zucana!" Toko calls up to him, then whispers to Dark Majin "That's Zucana, but he likes to be called Monarch now, have your eyes stopped yet?" Dark Majin's eyes stop spinning. He then begins to balance and grows taller his antennae grows aswell till Dark Majin turns into his Super form. "Hello again Zucana." As he turns to look at Monarch. Monarch looks at Super Dark not at all acknowledging his transformation "Zucana's dead. You'll do well to remember that, I'll let it slide this time but I won't be so kind if you call me a corpses name again. Anyway when did you learn to talk? Last time I saw you you had the IQ of a tea spoon." "Bah-haha a teaspoon!" Toko spits out a bit of the food he'd materialized... "I have no idea where this food even comes from, anyone want any?" Dark Majin walks closer to Monarch and stares down at him. "Dark Majin is sorry Monarch for Dark Majin's mistake, Dark Majin just hopes for Dark Majin and Monarch to get along well enough for Monarch to stop insulting Dark Majin and with Dark Majin's transformations the understanding of the universe comes easier." Dark Majin slightly bows to show respect. "Hmm" Monarch Smirks "I like you better this way actually a lot more civilised. Understanding of the universe? It's a noble goal but what's there to understand it's all chaos and destruction, no meaning, no end goal it just happens. There's no way to understand that without reason. Also Toko don't talk with your mouth full it's revolting" "Hey you were the one that made me laugh!" Toko puts a hand on Dark's shoulder "Don't listen to Monarch 'woh is me everything sucks' The universe is full of wonders and awesomeness, Someday we'll explore it and it'll be amazing! I know I can't wait!" Toko grins. Dark Majin turns to Toko and he face changes to look emotionless. "Trust Dark Majin this is Dark Majin's happy face. Dark Majin loses most control over Dark Majin's face when Dark Majin is in this form. " "Oh yes of course that's his happy face Toko! Can't you tell I mean just look at the joy in those dank dull eyes. Goodness me Toko can't you just see he's bursting with joy right now." Monarch snickers to himself at his obvious sarcasm. Toko smiles, a creative gleam in his eye! "Hold still" he says to Dark, he puts his fingers at the tips of Dark's mouth and pushes them up, slightly molding his cheeks and face "You're gummy skin is great to mold" When he is finished it looks a bit like Dark has a happy face, but it's not well done... "Perfect" Toko smiles! Dark Majin's face reforms to look like his emotionless face, "Dark Majin tried that and it didn't work." He then turns to Monarch, "Dark Majin thought it looked devoid of emotions, Dark Majin is glad Monarch could see the true intention." "It's not even fun being sarcastic with you neither of you have any sense of sarcasm. However you two do have your uses. Now that you're rested how about a bit of a fight? There's something I've been meaning to test out." "Now you're talking Toko's language! Today has been a good day, some fun super hero action, met up with a whole new Dark Majin and now you're here Zucana! And another fight! I am pumped!" Toko fist pumps the air! Dark Majin observes Toko. "Another fight shall be good, Dark Majin feels stronger already." "Trust me bubblegum, you won't be feeling strong very long." Monarch glares at Toko "Since he's in the fight I won't be giving it my all there's no point however I'm sure you'll see it soon enough. However I will be showing you a new trick of mine anyway so it won't be a total waste." "Heh I look forward to it, I always get something new to look at when we fight don't I" Toko looks at Majin "Lets not burn out right away this time, I want to see you bring me your A game" Toko gives Dark a thumbs up! Dark Majin looks down at Toko and replies, "No matter what Dark Majin knows where Dark Majin is aiming." He then taps Toko on the nose, "But don't think Dark Majin will forget about Monarch." He turns to Monarch. "You'll be wise not to. So what are we waiting for then? We seem to be in the perfect spot already. Let's get started!" Monarch flies back to stand on a large rock formation without moving his standing position at all.Category:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle GroundsCategory:Training GroundsCategory:Earth Training Grounds